This invention relates to a game or play ball, and a method of manufacturing the ball. Balls incorporating the invention are exemplified by basketballs and soccer balls, although it should be understood that the invention is not limited to these particular balls, but may be incorporated with balls of other types.
One object of the invention is to provide a new and improved game ball, which includes what are referred to herein as strips or patches distributed about the ball exterior, with the strips or patches of visually distinctive colors that set the patches off from each other and from background regions of the ball. The ball contemplated in appearance is strikingly different from other balls.
Another object is to provide a new and improved game ball having three-dimensional embossed patterns in regions distributed about the ball exterior, referred to in this disclosure as tactile pattern regions. The tactile pattern of a given tactile pattern region may differ from the patterns of adjacent regions. Additionally, tactile pattern regions on the ball may have a size and shape that complement or match significant portions of different patch regions on the ball, or complement or match significant parts of background regions on the exterior of the ball devoid of any patch. The result is a ball which provides surprisingly enhanced grip or traction for users of the ball, and grip regions are readily discernable. The ball is well suited for use in informal or unimproved playing areas, where ball wear and ball slipperiness may effect play. With tactile pattern regions complementing or matching different patch or background regions on the ball, the visual distinctiveness of the distributed patch regions is enhanced. Additionally, an opportunity is provided the user, if he or she so desires, to rapidly select a given region of the ball that has the gripping characteristics the user prefers.
The ball of the invention further features seam-simulating channels extending about the exterior of the ball cutting across background and patch regions. Preferably the location of these channels is enhanced by the application of a distinct color therealong. A ball of striking and attractive appearance results.
Additional objects of the invention include the provision of novel methods of manufacturing a ball of the type contemplated. Described herein is a method for properly positioning at selected and predetermined locations, on the interior of a placement mold, overlay patches or strips for application to the exterior of a ball body. After being properly positioned, a ball body is placed within the mold and the mold assembled about the ball body, and the ball body then inflated. This is followed with transfer of the patches from positions held on the mold to predetermined positions on the exterior of the ball body. Transfer is effectuated with adherence to the ball body of the patches transferred.
The ball body and the transferred patches may then be processed in a heated or vulcanizing mold, with this mold including textured regions distributed about an internal mold surface of the mold. The ball body and patches are positioned int eh vulcanizing mold, to produce proper registry of tactile pattern regions on the mold surface with patch and background regions on the ball body. With the ball body properly positioned, and the mold assembled about the ball body, and wit heat then applied, tactile pattern regions are impressed on the ball. With the ball body covered with a vulcanizable elastomer coating, and the patches or strips composed of vulcanizable elastomer sheet material, the patches and coating become fused together in the final vulcanized product.
These and other objects and advantages are attained by the invention, which is described herein and below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: